


bait n' switch

by ierohero



Series: Vamp Hunters [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierohero/pseuds/ierohero
Summary: in which frank is the bait and he's grouchy about it





	bait n' switch

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to all the actually talented people who have made shit for this au of mine,, here's a mediocre attempt

Frank was uncomfortable. His wrists and ankles were bound with coarse rope and he had been laying on his arms for so long they’d gone to sleep. The concrete floor was cold and dirty beneath him and his nose itched like the devil himself was tickling it. Frank knew he’d signed up for this, and he was certainly used to it, but there wasn’t much to do tied up on the floor while three bloodthirsty creatures of the night argued over his fate other than throw himself a little pity party. He would’ve sighed dramatically if he wasn’t pretending to be unconscious. What was fucking taking them so long anyway?

He cracked one eye as open as he dared and surveyed the scene, or what he could see of it from his position on the floor. The three vampires, two dudes and a chick, were seated a few feet away from him at a makeshift table made of a couple crates stacked on top of each other. That, and the sleeping bags on the floor to his left told Frank that this was just a temporary hideout the vamps had set up to lay low for a few days before they moved on to the next town. They wouldn’t be moving anywhere after tonight if Frank and his team had anything to say about it. That is, if his team ever fucking showed up.

Frank swept his gaze over his trio of captors, still arguing quietly in hushed tones, and focused on the more dimly lit areas behind the stacks of boxes that littered the warehouse ground floor. Still, nothing. He was about to give up and spend another ten minutes internally bemoaning his cramped state when he caught the smallest flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Fucking finally. A quick glance back at the table told him he was safely unobserved for the moment, so he turned his head back to face the figure crouching in the shadows at the other end of the room.

Never was Frank more happy to see Gerard’s ridiculous rockstar shades perched above his shockingly pale face than at times like these. They locked eyes and Gerard held up a finger. One minute. Frank nodded his head ever so slightly to indicate that he understood. Gerard nodded back and held up three fingers, then two, then one… When his fist closed completely, Frank began the count down from sixty in his head, shifting his weight so he could worm a hand up the sleeve beneath him and grab hold of the thin knife concealed in the lining of his jacket. When he was done he had about ten seconds left, which he used to roll over and free his hands, making quick work of the ropes that bound his wrists, then his ankles.

When the count in his head hit one, Frank sprang to his feet and rushed the group of vampires as fast as his still tingly legs would carry him. Gerard leapt from his hiding place and met Frank in the middle, tossing him one of the freshly sharpened stakes he’d been holding as he drove the other one firmly through the chest of the younger male vampire. The creature choked on his own shout of surprise and the girl vampire barely had time to yell his name before Frank had skewered her as well. The remaining vamp let out a bloodcurdling snarl and tried to attack Gerard but Frank stuck out a well placed foot and the unfortunate creature tripped and fell directly onto Gerard’s waiting stake, spraying bright crimson blood across his face.

“Ah gross, he must have just eaten,” Gerard said, letting the now limp body fall to the floor with a thud. “You ok?” he added, turning to Frank with an expression of light concern.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Frank said grouchily, “Except for how every muscle in my body hurts and I forget what it’s like to feel my fingers.” Frank rubbed his sore wrists, trying to work the pins and needles out of them. “Can’t someone else be the bait next time?” Gerard wiped the blood off his forehead with the back of his sleeve and grinned.

“But Frankie, you’re just so terribly good at it.”

“Fuck off.” Frank hit Gerard playfully on the arm but, he supposed, he had to admit to himself he really was.


End file.
